Drabble Challenge
by BookAddictForLife
Summary: 10 drabbles based on the Chaos Walking trilogy.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic for this series. I've just read the first two books, and I am desperately trying to get the third one so I can read it. This is the drabble challenge. I got the idea from Turq8's drabble challenge.**

**Step 1: Pick your favorite character/pairing/fandom to write about.**

**Step 2: Turn your music player on shuffle.**

**Step 3: For each song that comes up, write a drabble for that song. You have until the song starts, until the ends to finish as much as you can.**

**1: Stay Beautiful by Taylor swift**

Please, Todd, don't do this. Can't you see he's not going to hurt you? He's scared, Todd. Can't you see it in his eyes? You pounce at him, and all I can do is scream your name. The spackle falls dead at your feet. What have you done, Todd? Why did you do it? You start to shake, and throw up all over the place. You have to stay Todd Hewitt. You have to stay beautiful.

**2: Where Is The Love? by The Black Eyed Peas**

So many things are wrong in this world. War makes monsters of men. At least, that's what people say. I'm starting to find that out for myself. My mother is dead, killed by Prentisstown, people I've known all my life. My life has been filled with lies. Everything I've ever known is wrong. Why is there so much hate in this world, this world made from hope?

**3: Making Memories Of Us by Keith Urban**

Let's run away together. We can follow the river, find some secluded place deep in the forest. I trust you, Viola. I can see into your soul, even if you ain't got noise. Promise me we'll go. Promise me you ain't never gonna leave. I need you Viola, because the memories of what we can accomplish are strong.

**4: My Life Would Suck Without You by Avril lavingne.**

You're back. I can't believe my eyes, but you're standing right there, with such a look in your eyes. I shouldn't be happy to see you. You left me. You left, and you promised you wouldn't. Oh god, Viola, I've missed you. I want to hold you, to feel your familiar silence, but I've died, Viola. There's no going back, is there? Bring me back, viola. I can't live without you.

**5: Naked by Avril Lavigne**

You can read me so well, Viola. You can see past my noise into my soul. I can't hide anything from you. I don't want to. I want you to know, to know everything, to fill up your silence with my thoughts, my emotions. You open me up. I can't trust you. I'm so naked around you, Viola, because you understand who I am, even when I don't.

**6: Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw**

I can't believe it's you! I've wondered about you so long, Todd, wondered if you were okay. I didn't even know if you were alive, but here you are, and all I want to do is hold you to me. Oh god, Todd, I've missed you so much. You're the only one I trust on this planet. You're the only one who knows who I really am. So, make a move, Todd. I want to be more than just friends. I love you, Todd. Why is that the only thing you can't see?

**7: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne**

You don't know who I am, so why won't you listen. I'm not like my father, Todd. He won't even hardly look at me. At least you acknowledge me, unlike him. Why do you still hate me? I've saved you life, but you hardly seem to care. Now I'm dying, and even though you're starting to see who I am, I'm still unwanted.

**8: My Love by Sia**

Stay with me, Viola, my heart is screaming. But I know you have to find your ship, so I let you go. You've done so much for me, Viola. The least I could do is let you find your people. I wish I could come, too, but I have to watch the mayor. I place my hand near yours. As you clasp your hand to mine in farewell, I find strength. This isn't goodbye, not forever. We'll find each other again. You understand. Be safe, my Viola.

**9: Kissin U by Myranda Cosgrove**

I've always wondered about you, Todd. You're different than everybody else here on this planet. You fight to stay you. You won't let them change who you are, or steal your soul. I dream about you, Todd, of our lips coming together like I've always wanted them to. It's just as great as I thought it would be. I know who I am now, Todd, thanks to you. And when I wake, I'll miss that spark between us.

**10: Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw**

Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything, _anything. _I know I snuck out, but punish me, not her. She didn't do nothing. It wasn't her fault. I gave her the idea to run away. I'm nothing at your mercy. Do whatever you want to me, but keep her safe. Please, don't take her, not Viola. I need her. I need her, or I'll die. I'll do whatever you want. I'll kill for her. I'll lose my soul.

**Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review to let me know what you think. 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 10 are in Todd's POV. 1, 6, and 9 are in Viola's POV, and 7 is in Davy's POV. Leave a review or PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
